


Childish Games

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is not good with kids, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi meets his match in the form of a kindergartener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Games

Akashi intended to be nice.

 A possible client cancelled their meeting, and while this annoyed him at first, he soon saw this as a potential opportunity.  He left the office with instructions to his secretary to not let anyone contact him for the next few hours.  Akashi then picked up lunch and a vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger.

 He normally did not approve of Kuroko’s affinity for fast food, but he might as well spoil his boyfriend when he could.  If that meant feeding him unhealthy preservatives, then so be it.

 Akashi took a cab to Kuroko’s school, and he checked in at the office as a visitor.  The secretary offered to buzz Kuroko, blushing as she posed the question, but Akashi shook his head.  He wanted to surprise him.

 While Akashi navigated the hallways easily, he still realized how out of place he looked.  He wore a pressed suit and tie, and he walked among pastel wall drawings and motivational posters proclaiming the positive effects of reading and being yourself. He almost preferred the blank walls from when he helped Kuroko set up his classroom during the summer.

 He found the kindergarten hall, and he quickly identified the door with Kuroko on the nameplate.  He briefly thought of that plate saying Akashi instead, and then he knocked.

 When Kuroko opened the door, his eyes widened with surprise, and he smiled the tiniest bit.

 “What are you doing here?” he asked.

 Akashi held up the bag from Maji Burger and the vanilla shake. “May I bring my lover lunch?”  He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Kuroko’s cheek.  The young teacher blushed profusely.

 “I have another half hour before break, but you are welcome to come inside and wait.  If you can keep from displays of affection in front of the children, that is,” Kuroko demanded.

 “I will control myself,” Akashi promised.

 Kuroko stepped back and allowed Akashi to enter. Seventeen pairs of wide eyes stared at the newcomer as Kuroko closed the door behind him.

 “Kuroko-sensei, who’s that?”

 “Is he a bad guy?”

 “He looks scary!”

 Tiny voices chattered like monkeys, and Akashi remembered again why he preferred Kuroko’s workplace during summer break.  He never understood his lover’s fascination with children, for such minuscule human beings disturbed Akashi more than they evoked feelings of affection.  Besides Kuroko, he did not particularly care for ‘cute.’

 “This is my special friend, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko addressed his class.  “He will be visiting us today, so be on your best behavior.”

 Again, the tinny of voices assaulted them.

 “Is he your boyfriend?”

 “Do you two love each other?”

 “But I thought we were your special friends!”

 Akashi halfway considered wrapping Kuroko in his arms then and kissing him against the dry-erase board, but he knew Kuroko really would kick him out if he attempted such a thing.  Rather, he walked to the back of Kuroko’s class and sat in his teacher chair, the plush one with rolling wheels.

 “You are all my special friends.  Now please return to your worksheets,” Kuroko instructed.

 Seventeen heads turned back to their desks though they grumbled even as they complied.  Their small chubby hands scribbled furiously on the papers, and Kuroko walked between the rows of desks to watch over each one.  He occasionally stopped to help a student with a problem or to offer encouragement.

 Akashi enjoyed watching him in his natural element. While he found the children horrific, Kuroko genuinely liked the mongrels, and he knew exactly how to interact with them.

 “Why are you and Kuroko-sensei friends?”

 Akashi cut his eyes to a little boy with messy hair.  He sat on the corner of Kuroko’s desk rather than in a student desk with the rest of the children.  His pencil hesitated on his paper as he glared suspiciously at Akashi.

 “Why are you not in your proper desk?” Akashi challenged.

 “Kuroko-sensei lets me sit here since I need his help reading. Why are you sitting in Kuroko-sensei’s chair?”

 His bottom lip stuck out petulantly, and he narrowed his purple eyes.  Akashi felt the irrational urge to thump him, but he refrained.

 “Kuroko does not mind when I sit here,” Akashi said.

 “No one is allowed to sit in Kuroko-sensei’s chair.”

 “I am an exception.  You should complete your work as your teacher told you.”

 “I don’t wanna.”

 “You will remain uneducated and ignorant if you do not.”

 The little boy put his pencil down.  “You’re a meanie,” he said, his expression twisting into an exaggerated version of a pout.

 Akashi stared at the child in a mild form of shock.  He had been called many things in his short life, and while few terms made it to his face, most of them could not be repeated in polite company.  Nevertheless, in all his time of basketball in school and then work in the corporate world, no one had ever called him a ‘meanie.’  He could not even think of a proper response to such an utterance.

 “And Kuroko-sensei likes me better than you.”

 Now Akashi realized that a reasonable response would be to ignore the five-year-old.  He was a successful adult with his own company, and Kuroko went home with him every night.  Nevertheless, Akashi was not always a reasonable person.

 “I highly doubt that.”

 Big tears welled up in the child’s eyes, and while Akashi kept his outward composure, he started to panic.  How did one stop a child from leaking?

 “I will pay you if you hush,” Akashi said.

 The student stopped immediately, the tears seemingly evaporating from his cheeks.  “I want twenty bucks, and you have to buy me an energy drink.”

 “Deal.”

 “I changed my mind.  Fifty bucks and a pack of energy drinks.”

 Akashi narrowed his eyes.  “We already negotiated.  You cannot go back on a deal.”

 “I’ll start crying again,” the kid warned.

 Akashi was beginning to realize that children played by a different set of rules than most people.  And others thought that the corporate world was ruthless.  Akashi would much rather take on a crew of loan sharks or multi-billion dollar corporations rather than this small human with a trump card.

 “Fine,” Akashi said.

 The kid smirked, and he opened his mouth to possibly demand more, but then Kuroko placed a hand on the back of his chair.

 “Shou-kun, how are you doing on the exercise?” he asked.

 Suddenly, sparkles entered the boy’s vibrant purple eyes, and his violet hair practically danced as he turned his smiling face toward Kuroko. His voice raised a pitch higher into a sweet, excited coo as he proudly pointed to his mostly blank worksheet.

 “Look, Kuroko-sensei!  I did this one all by myself!”  Then his bottom lip poked out, and he averted his eyes in exaggerated shame. “But I’m having trouble with the rest.”

 “Don’t worry, Shou-kun, you are doing well,” Kuroko assured him.  “Do you remember the trick I taught you with this kanji?”

 Shou nodded eagerly.  “Yeah!  You always have the best tricks, Kuroko-sensei!”

 Kuroko glanced up to meet Akashi’s eyes, and he tilted his head in inquiry.  “Are you okay, Akashi-kun?”

 Akashi struggled to keep from reaching over and snapping the little boy’s pencil in half… and then possibly his wrist.  Rather, he offered his lover a tense smile.  “I am… fine.”

 “Ah, okay.  Lunch is in five minutes.  I believe there is some green tea in the teacher’s lounge if you would like some,” Kuroko said.

 “Yes, that would be lovely.”

 Akashi did not run from his problems, but he had no shame in escaping Kuroko’s classroom full of manipulative hooligans.  He preferred opponents that he could defeat without causing a legal scandal, and he would rather not explain to Kuroko why he threw one of his students out the window.

 He found the teacher’s lounge, and he poured himself some hot green tea in a paper cup.  When he returned to Kuroko’s classroom, only empty desks greeted him.  He shut the door behind him.

 Kuroko straightened the stack of worksheets on his desk, and Akashi wrapped his arms around him from behind.  A small gasp escaped the shorter man’s lips, and he let go of the papers to twist around and face his lover.  He smiled softly, and Akashi eagerly kissed his lips.  Akashi normally preferred to begin gentle and then build up to aggression, but after a half hour of competing with a five-year-old, Akashi felt just the slightest bit possessive.

 He nipped at Kuroko’s bottom lip, and he moved his hands to support Kuroko’s hips as he pressed one of his legs between his thighs.

 “Seijuro,” Kuroko gasped.  He clutched at Akashi’s shoulders more than he pushed him away, but Akashi still paused.  “I am at work.”

 “That has not stopped us in my office, Tetsuya,” Akashi pointed out.

 “Yes, but you work in a big corporation which seems to inspire debauchery.  This is my kindergarten classroom,” Kuroko said.

 Akashi kissed him once more on the corner of his mouth before backing away to normal conversation proximity.  “I would not say your kindergarten classroom is as wholesome as it appears,” he grumbled.

 A small smirk teased Kuroko’s lips.  “Did you enjoy your conversation with Shou-kun?” he jibed.

 “So you knew,” Akashi accused.

 Kuroko nodded, still smiling.  “I am well aware of the mischievous tendencies of my students.  I did not realize you were so susceptible to the whims of children.”

 When Akashi narrowed his eyes and looked away, Kuroko’s smile softened, and he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Akashi on the cheek.  “I am sorry,” he apologized.  “I should have rescued you sooner, but I must admit that I found it the tiniest bit funny.”

 “I can show you something far more entertaining,” Akashi growled, pulling Kuroko closer.

 “Ah, but my vanilla milkshake will melt more than it already has,” Kuroko said with mock innocence.

 Akashi sighed, but he released Kuroko once again.  The young teacher smiled as his fingertips lingered on Akashi’s arms.  “Do not look so disheartened.  You have been very sweet and thoughtful toward me today, and I plan to return the favor when we get home,” he promised.

 Akashi smiled, and they kissed once more before they sat down at Kuroko’s desk.  Akashi took the teacher chair, and Kuroko obligingly squeezed into the seat where Shou pretended to do his work.  Kuroko managed to eat half of the burger that Akashi brought him and offered the rest to his lover.  Akashi turned up his nose, but he eventually ate the other half.  Kuroko finished all of his milkshake.

 Akashi had originally intended to stay the rest of the day, but he decided it would be best to go back to the office for a few hours and then meet him at their home.  Kuroko laughed softly, but he agreed.

 That night, as Akashi held Kuroko close to him in their bed, he murmured into his lover’s ear, “How do you deal with them every day?”

 Kuroko smiled against his lips.  A light film of sweat coated both their bodies, and their naked skin felt warm where they pressed against each other.  Akashi almost forgot that he asked a question as he stared into Kuroko’s blue eyes.

 “I suppose it’s practice,” Kuroko finally whispered.

 “Practice?”

 “Well, the kindergarteners demand attention, and they require a lot of work.  They tend to get competitive when they are challenged, and they want to do their best to please the person they admire, usually a teacher.  They are also possessive when someone else trespasses on what they see as theirs.”

 Even before Kuroko finished with a kiss on Akashi’s lips, he knew what to expect.  “They remind me a lot of you, Seijuro.”

 Then Akashi pinned Kuroko to their mattress, and he quite effectively wiped all things elementary school from both their minds.  When they finished for the second time that night, Akashi left a gentle love bite on Kuroko’s neck, and they fell asleep entwined.

 Not that it mattered, but Akashi felt as if he won.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for Tumblr, but I really liked it, so I polished it up a bit and decided to add it here, too. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
